


Give Me More

by ShowerFresh_DIOderant



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Flavored Lube, Other, Revenant Being Revenant (Apex Legends), Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowerFresh_DIOderant/pseuds/ShowerFresh_DIOderant
Summary: A friend from the discord in in inspired me to write this lovely bit!Reader treats Revenant to some "special attention" ;)
Relationships: Revenant (Apex Legends)/Reader
Kudos: 57





	Give Me More

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all of your support! Don't hesitate to leave kudos and comment! I love to see them!!! <3

You lapped hungrily at his sopping wet cunt, devouring anything that spilt out, his fingers tangled into your hair, controlling where you focused your attentions.

He was grinding into your face, your chin wet with his translucent, red juices. You whined breathlessly as you sucked up every drop of that sweet, strawberry flavored lubricant from his needy pussy. 

“You’re such a good little slut… Eating me up like you haven’t eaten in days…” 

He pulled your head a little higher, wordlessly telling you to suck on his clit. As soon as you began your assault on it, his thighs trembled, fingers tightening their hold on your hair. 

“Fuck, skin suit… Look at me, now! I’m going to record this… going to save this for later.” 

Your eyes met his as your tongue flicked quickly over clit, rubbing around the lips of his pussy with two gentle fingers. 

“Fucking tease… you going to do something with those or bore me?”

Well for that attitude you didn’t want to give him any at all, pulling your hand away and instead caressing his red thigh plate. 

“You fucking tease. Give it to me or you won’t get to cum!” 

You simply shrugged. If he was going to act up, he wasn’t getting anything. Your tongue even slowed it’s movements from fast to languidly lapping at him, even going as far as to avoid his clit completely, even though he was practically shoving your face against him. 

“Bitch… Fine!” He bit out, finally. “Please! Please give me your fucking fingers!”

That was rude, but you supposed it would be the best you got. 

Two fingers pressed into his sopping wet hole as your tongue began to attack his clit. Instantly, his body began to shake, his eager moans echoed off the walls as he stroked any skin of yours he could reach. 

“Almost… Almost there… If you stop, I’ll break those fingers…” 

His body arched beautifully under your hold, one arm wrapping around his leg to hold him still, ignoring the slight pinch of his metal on your skin. 

You slurped and sucked at him, sensing that he was reaching his end by how much wetter he was. You could feel the inside of his cunt attachment twitching around your fingers as you curled them. 

You worked hard to get him there, keeping up the fast pace of your fingers and mouth so you could finally drive him to his mind shattering orgasm. 

“Fuck! FUCK! I’m coming! I’m Co-“ he seized up, legs wrapping around you, almost crushing you as his chest and thighs shook, his fingers tensed and then released your hair in favor of stroking your head endearingly. 

You continued sucking and lapping at him as more juices spilt out of him, coating your fingers.  
Eventually he was cleaned up thanks to your thirsty mouth, still craving more of him. 

“I’m empty, skin bag. Give it a rest.” 

You didn’t want to stop, still licking his cunt, trying to find more of that strawberry taste. 

“I want more, Rev…”

He stared down at you, feeling another spike of arousal as he finally saw the state of your face, his juices all over you, your eyes lidded and needy, just by eating him out.

“Hey, if you want more, you’re gonna fill it up yourself. Go on, get to it.” He gestured to the bedside table. 

He was going to make you get up and get it. 

That was fine. 

You both had a whole night ahead of you.

**Author's Note:**

> ❤My Tumblr is therevenantspeaks if anybody wants to follow! ❤💋


End file.
